


Lupa dan Sebuah Janji

by IcedCappuccino Alter (Icedcaramelcappuccino)



Category: Persona 3, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: Based on special mission to obtain Ultimate Persona in PQ, Gen, Narukami Yu (referenced)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedcaramelcappuccino/pseuds/IcedCappuccino%20Alter
Summary: Makoto Yuki merasa mengenal orang spesial yang mengerti keadaan dirinya, tapi kenyataanya ia tidak bisa mengingatnya maupun menepati janjinya.
Relationships: A bit P4/P3 MC but can dismiss as friendship
Kudos: 1





	Lupa dan Sebuah Janji

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Persona series milik P1 Studio/Atlus

Laki-laki muda seumuran anak SMA sedang duduk di salah satu kursi kelas. Ia punya ciri khas berupa potongan rambut mangkok warna abu-abu. Di meja terdapat sebuah buku ukuran sedang berisi coretan dan stiker-stiker kecil berbagai macam bantuk serta warna. Di tangannya juga terdapat pulpen dengan tutup berbentuk kepala kelinci. Ia mengetuk-ketuk jari yang bebas tak memegang apapun ke meja dan sibuk berkutat memberi catatan pada peta di buku ukuran sedang.

“Hei, _Leader_ … aku tahu memang penting mengurusi peta agar kita mudah saat ekplorasi tapi kau diminta penghuni Velvet Room” orang yang mengajak adalah pemuda berambut biru dengan potongan poni lempar sehingga menutupi bagian mata kanan. Pemuda yang sibuk berkutat dengan catatan di buku langsung mendongak, memperhatikan pengajak.

“Oh benarkah? Kenapa Margaret memintaku… ah tidak, baiklah, terima kasih Makoto-san. Ayo keluar dari ruangan ini” sekarang si pemuda sibuk memilih berdiri dari posisi duduk, kemudian bersama-sama dengan Makoto keluar dari ruangan kelas tersebut.

Kedua pemuda setelah berjalan beberapa lama di koridor berhenti di depan ruang kesehatan. Si rambut mangkok masuk duluan ke dalam ruangan dan mendapati seorang wanita dewasa sibuk berkutat dengan buku tebal sampul cokelat di meja warna biru. Awalnya si wanita fokus pada apa yang dilakukan sampai akhirnya ia merasa ada orang memandang ke arahnya. Saat mendongak ke arah pintu masuk, kedua mata kuningnya yang tak lazim mendapati dua orang pemuda berbeda baju seragam berdiri canggung memandang ke arahnya.

"Ah, selamat datang, _Leader_ dan _Vice Leader_. Maafkan aku menggangu kegiatan kalian." Margaret lalu menutup buku di hadapannya dan meletakkan benda tersebut di pangkuan.

"Tidak apa-apa Margaret, tapi ada perlu apa dengan kami?" Pemuda rambut abu-abu bicara pertama, ini membuat Margaret menunjukkan senyum tipis yang jarang diperlihatkan.

"Aku hanya merasa... penasaran dengan kalian."

Sekarang si rambut piru poni lempar berganti untuk bertanya, "penasaran? Kenapa?"

Margaret sekarang mengeluarkan tawa kecil, "karena keadaan kalian. Wild Card, kemampuan luar biasa yang berhubungan dengan potensi tak terbatas dalam diri seseorang. Aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa kuatnya kalian."

Pernyataan sekaligus permintaan perempuan bagian dari Velvet Room membuat _Leader_ dan _Vice Leader_ saling pandang.

"Ya, aku ingin berhadapan dengan kalian dalam bertarung."

Entah kenapa perasaan kedua pemuda jadi tak enak, keringat dingin mulai muncul di dahi masing-masing laki-laki muda.

**...**

Tak butuh berapa lama untuk kedua laki-laki dengan kemampuan Wild Card mengkonfirmasi perasaan tak enak tadi. Keringat dingin di ruang kesehatan sekarang telah berganti ke keringat karena kelelahan. Mereka tak henti-hentinya mengelak serangan kekuatan tinggi dari Margaret. Bahkan Persona mereka sepertinya hanya membuat Margaret merasa seperti digigit semut. Serangan listrik dari Izanagi maupun tarian dari Orpheus diabaikan seolah bukan hal yang begitu signifikan.

"Ayo, kalian berdua. Tunjukkan padaku potensi Wild Card milik kalian!"

Buku _Grimoire_ terbuka lagi, sebuah kartu melayang. Kartu yang jadi koleksi Margaret berisi Persona dengan kekuatan di atas mereka berdua. Si rambut mangkok menggenggam erat katana di tangan kanan, sebelum kartu dihancurkan oleh Margaret menggunakan buku, ia berinisiatif menyerang salah satu pelayan di Velvet _Room._ Namun sayang serangannya tak pernah mengenai perempuan dengan baju serba biru karena badannya melayang duluan dihantam beberapa kartu.

" _Leader!_ " Teriakan penuh kekhawatiran diutarakan si rambut biru.

"Tch, tentu saja tidak semudah itu menyerang Margaret, haha."

"Kau malah tertawa? Hei,kau baru saja terlempar, tahu?"

Senyuman lebar diperlihatkan si pemuda rambut abu-abu. "Wah, apa senpai khawatir denganku?"

"Jangan bercanda, _Leader!_ "

Mereka hentikan pembicaraan saat merasakan energi intensitas tinggi terbentuk di belakang mereka. Ini menyebabkan _Vice Leader_ menggertakan gigi.

"Thanatos!"

Serangan kuat dari Margaret berhasil ditahan oleh si pemuda rambut biru, namun ini juga menyebabkan kelelahan parah karena membutuhkan energi magis yang besar. Margaret sekali lagi bersiap-siap menyerang keduanya dengan serangan yang sama.

"Hei, ingat pilihanku di _Group Date Cafe?_ Aku memilih Romansa Tragis untuk genre film yang ingin kutonton. Mungkin ini akan terjadi dengan kita sekarang."

Mendengar kelakar tak ingat waktu membuat perasaan _Vice Leader_ yang sedang terduduk kelelahan menjadi sebal. Padahal ada rasa takut juga menyerebak di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tolong, tolong jangan bicara hal bodoh lagi, oke, N--u--mi!?"

* * *

Tiba-tiba seseorang bangun dari tidurnya, seorang pemuda dengan poni lempar warna biru bernama Makoto Yuki. Ia memimpikan lagi sebuah mimpi yang beberapa kali diulang akhir-akhir ini. Mimpi sama tentang ia dengan seseorang berambut mangkok abu-abu mengunjungi ruang kesehatan sebuah sekolah dan berakhir bertarung dengan saudara tua Elizabeth. Dan selalu mimpi ini terpotong oleh sebuah nama yang ia sebut saat merasa khawatir dengan orang rambut abu-abu.

"Ini menyebalkan." Gumamnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat kedua mata melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, ternyata sudah waktunya _Dark Hour_. Ini juga membuatnya teringat kembali kalau besok adalah hari di mana Nyx akan muncul di atas menara Tartarus.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke jendela kamarnya, lalu menyapu tirai untuk melihat ke luar. Ia dapat melihat menara menjulang tinggi di sekolah dimana dirinya belajar selama setahun terakhir.

"... Besok, yah?"

Entah kenapa ada perasaan yang sedih mendalam mulai muncul jauh di lubuk hatinya.

**Beberapa bulan kemudian**

Makoto Yuki sekuat tenaga mencoba berjalan senormal mungkin di antara lautan siswa-siswi Gekkoukan. Ia selalu membalas sapaan siapapun yang memang menyapa dirinya saat berjalan. Ia berjanji akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya di bagian atap sekolah. Sebenarnya ia merasa lelah baik secara fisik dan psikis.

Janji harus ditepati, pikirnya mantap.

Namun di atas atap teman-temannya belum terlihat, hanya ada Aegis si robot dengan hati menunggu di tempat duduk. Tapi ia cukup senang, seseorang ada yang menunggunya.

Ia berjalan pelan di mana robot berambut pirang dengan hangat menyambutnya. Senyuman penuh rasa kasih menghangatkan hatinya.

Semakin lama, badannya terasa makin berat.

Aegis tanpa bicata memberikan pangkuan untuk dirinya tidur.

Ia tahu, pilihannya pada malam itu adalah keinginannya sendiri. Namun, sepertis sebelum malam itu terjadi, ada perasaan janggal di dalam hatinya. Sebuah penyesalan yang seharusnya tidak mungkin dirasakan karena ia puas.

Ia puas memiliki teman, puas menjalani hidup, dan puas bisa mendapatkan jawaban atas alasan kepergiannya kedua orang tua.

Namun, laki-laki itu...

"Kau tidak seharusnya memaksakan diri, Makoto. Kalau lelah, jangan terlalu dipaksa berpikir, oke?"

Perkataan Aegis berisi kelembutan di tiap kata, ia tersenyum mendengar kepedulian dari suara mekanik dari robot milik Kirijo tersebut.

Kedua mata mulai terasa berat walaupun untuk berkedip saja. Bahkan rasanya untuk membuka hanya untuk melihat temannya pun menjadi seperti sebuah hal mustahil dilakukan.

Lalu, sebuah kupu-kupu biru dengan perlahan mengepakkan sayap melewatinya.

Kupu-kupu... biru?

Biru... Margaret... _Velvet Room_... Izanagi-no-Okami... Naruka-

" _Maafkan aku_

_Maafkan aku tidak bisa menepati janji yang kuiyakan padamu,_

_Narukami, Yu-kun."_

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Lagi mood nge-angst terus juga bikin fic 'dampingan' sama versi FFN yang dari POV Yu
> 
> Kalo penasaran sama ficnya:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12379265/1/Somewhere-At-the-Edge-of-the-World
> 
> Beda jauh ya panjangnya tapi ya udahlah ya
> 
> Terima kasih buat yang baca  
> Oh ini akun khusus buat pair-pair gitu, sama kayak versi FFN juga IcedCappuccino Alter
> 
> Oh iya stop ngomongnya deh
> 
> Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya


End file.
